realize
by Hummelberryshipper99
Summary: Kurt is bisexual and in love with Rachel berry. But, the problem is, Rachel's dating Brody. so Kurt goes back to lima,ohio with Rachel to show her how he feels
1. realize that i'm in love with you

ho hey

I do not own glee or the song ho hey by the lumineers or any other song i use

**this is my first try at writing so be easy on me I'm an amateur **

* * *

she never understands me now. Ever since she came to new york she's a different person,

asking Brody to move into OUR apartment without consulting it with me first. its true new york changes a

person, she's changed. i changed too.

* * *

maybe it all started back in high school, when I'd see her looking into her locker, id automatically smile and think _she's so beautiful_ then id confuse myself and walk to Blaine. even though she's my best friend, she'd never in a million years understand that all along i've been

bisexual and ive had feelings for her since elementary school.

* * *

maybe i started subtly flirting with her ever since that day at the water fountain. i mean, come on, she can't honestly think I did all that

romantic stuff as a FRIEND? or has she?

I've never been _ Rachel and Brody forever!_ thing. she doesn't belong with him... she belongs with me.

i keep sending her signals but she doesn't get it. its bad enough that ill never get a chance with her, now lets add seeing them kissing

and hugging and all of that none sense

* * *

so that's why i go to Ohio, dragging Rachel with me, i want my sweetheart back.

not the new Rachel.

just on time we are in the choir room, and just as i planned, everyone is there. even the old new directions.

''whats going on?'' Rachel asks. i just smirk devious and stand up in front of the new and old new directions.

Santana,Quinn, and Brittany stand up ,smirking , Blaine, Joe, and basically all of them know too,

just trying to be discreet about it.

''look, I don't like the new you,rach. I think you are not the same Rachel berry that I fell- that im best friends with. you know when i did that surprise by the water fountain, i loved to see your face again, to see that Rachel berry, with her skirts and sweaters and etc. and that was the last day i got to see that Rachel berry. not the high-heel wearing, curly-haired, woman I see now. this is not you Rachel. i have something to be honest about ok guys? i haven't been entirely honest with you all. um, i have been bisexual all along,''

''wait so you're a bicorn like me?'' asked Brittany. Rachel was speechless, she just sat there, mouth hanging wide open in shock. I nodded yes to Brittany's question.

''rach?'' i crouched down in front of her, '' are you ok?'' she looked as if putting the puzzle pieces together for the first time.

''so..'' she managed to say, getting angry, ''i knew you for what? ten, fifteen years and you're just now telling me this?'' she asked, incredulous.

''rachel,'' puck said, standing up.

''no, noah'' she warned, turning to me, '' I don't understand. I would've respected any sexual orientation you have, heck if you were transsexual id still be friends with you. why would you hide it from me, your best friend, and tell all of them instead?''

''because im in love with you,'' I blurted out. once it was out of my mouth, she turned mute, sitting back down with a surprised look on her face.

''that's why i did that surprise beside the fountain,that's why I hate Brody, that's why I turn my head in another direction when you're kissing him,'' once I opened my mouth, the words came out like a river.

''wait, Rachel? Kurt surprised you by the fountain and you didn't think that was a romantic gesture?'' asked

Rachel nodded ''what was I supposed to think? that my once gay best friend is falling for me? the same person who used to insult me, call me names? sorry, i couldn't figure it out'' she added sarcastically. she jumped when the band started to play.

**Kurt**, **everyone but Rachel**

**take time to realize, that your warmth is crashing down on in,take time to realize that im on your side. didn't I, didn't I tell you? but i cant spell it out for you** **no, it's never gonna be that simple no I cant spell it out for you.**

**if you just realize what i just realized then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another, just realize what i just realized we'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other, now**

**take time to realize, oh, oh, I'm on your side, didn't I didn't I tell you? take time to realize, this all can pass you by, didn't I tell you?**

**but i cant spell it out for you, no, it's never gonna be that simple, no, i cant spell it out for you.**

**if you just realize what i just realized, then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another just realize what i just realized we'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other **

**but,it's not all the same, no, it's never the same, if you don't feel it too, if you meet me halfway, if you meet me halfway, it could be the same for you,**

**if you just realize what i just realized then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another, just realize what i just realized we'd never have to wonder, **

**just realize what I just realized, if you just realize what i just realized ooh,ooh**

**missed out on each other now**

**missed out on each other now, yeah, realize, realize, realize, oh**

_**tbc**_


	2. valentines day

**so here's chapter two! sorry it took long, I had school and I missed my friends so much! I finally got to hang out with them. but, I don't think I'm going to quit fanfiction for a long, long time. it's too addicting. I'm grounded from my tv so I couldn't watch the new episode of glee, but tomorrow hopefully it will be on Hulu! anyway, enough of me rambling. **

**enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

after the song, we decided to go back to new york, and talk.

''why did you do that?'' Rachel asked me. i shrug. ''look, I don't care what happened in the past, ok? no matter what my feelings were back then,they changed. I know I still probably wont have a chance with you because of Brody but-'' I started to say but Rachel cut me off.

''but nothing. Kurt, you know if it came down to it, I would choose you instead of Brody. I haven't even known him for 2 or 3 weeks when he cheated on me already. you never lied to me, you never were mean to me when we were friends in high school, so I don't know why you feel so inferior to him. if anything he should feel inferior to you!'' she said, taking a deep breath. ''I would choose you in a heartbeat if i had to, okay? it's just, i have to see how this whole thing with Brody plays out, I'm sorry'' she says, torn. i sigh, feeling defeated.

**Rachel pov**

I feel bad. it's so awkward now with Kurt. I know I broke his heart but I'm torn. the old me wants to be with Kurt, the new me wants to be with Brody. I sigh as I stretch, ready for my dance class.

I started to sing,

**I thought I saw a man brought to life, he was warm, he came around like he was dignified,he showed me what it was to cry. well you couldn't be that man I adored, you don't seem to know, seem to care what your heart is for, but I don't know him anymore, there's nothing where he used to lie my conversation has run dry. that's whats going on. **

**nothings fine i'm torn, i'm all out of faith, this is how I feel. i'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor, illusion never changed into something real, i'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn, you're a little late, i'm already torn.**

**so i guess the fortune tellers right, should have seen just what was there and not some holy light to crawl beneath my veins and now i don't care, i have no luck, I don't miss it all that much. there's just so many things that i cant touch, i'm torn.**

**im all out of faith, this is how I feel. i'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor illusion never changed into something real, im wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn, you're a little late, i'm already torn. torn.**

**there's nothing where he used to lie my inspiration has run dry, that's whats going on, nothings right i'm torn.**

my brain is telling me, date Brody, but my heart is telling me otherwise. after class I went home to find Kurt with a puppy. once i noticed it was a puppy I went wide-eyed.

''kurt,'' i say, getting his attention, ''why do you have a puppy?'' I asked, dropping my dance bag and crouching down for the puppy to jump in my arms, ''poor little guy, i found him on the way home from work, I saw that he didn't have a tag and thought that you might like to have a puppy for valentines day.'' he said.

_uh-oh._ ''well that's weird, because,'' i crouched down next to a bag and took out a kitten ''i kind of found her in the subway station on the way home from school, and i thought you would love to have a cat'' i smiled and let Kurt hold the kitten. she took it back for a second, ''only if you would be my boyfriend and my valentine,'' i smile as i took in the shocked expression on kurts face.

i smile again and kiss him and it felt oh so good. sparks flew, let me just say that. we were definitely soul mates. maybe i did find my happily ever after.


	3. baby makes three

**I'm gonna try to keep this going somehow but I can't guarantee it. so here it is.**

* * *

RACHEL POV

i just sit there, looking at the white stick on the bathroom sink, waiting. I'm not pregnant, Kurt and i use protection. we CANT. unless... oh god. maybe the condom we used 6 weeks ago may have broken, in some way but it can't happen to me. it can't, it can't, it can't!

''rach?'' great, there's Kurt, right on time.

''here!'' i say, hiding the pregnancy test. he finds me and kissed me softly. i smile.

''so whats up?'' i say, trying to steer him out of the bathroom, but, the timer goes off indicating its time to see if im pregnant or not. i gulp.

he turns around, trying to find the beeping.

''hey, Kurt, why don't we go out for cake? like we did when you first got here two years ago.'' i suggest. he freezes as he sees the pregnancy test.

''Rachel,'' he says slowly, i hum. ''please tell me that you're practicing a scene from a play,'' he begs, looking me right in the eyes.

anybodys pov

''uh...'' she says, nervous. ''no, Kurt. im not practicing for a play, I'm sorry. please Don't break up with me, please. I cant believe you're breaking up with me. im gonna be all alone with a baby and college... oh my god, college! what am i going to do!? Cassandra is going to hate me even more and im never going to be on Broadway, and my life is going to suck! my baby, i wont be able to give for it and everything it needs to become a healthy and smart person like me. oh my god,'' she rambles, anxiety kicking in.

Kurt just watches as she rambles in amused silence. he bites back a smile.

''Rachel, baby,'' he says, trying to calm her down. ''i'm not going to break up with you, i love you. you know that. we'll just figure things out, okay, nothing bad is going to happen. sure, we didn't plan for this to happen, but this baby is going to have the best mom in the entire world, okay? and she will be daddy's little girl.'' once he was done she smiled at him, hugging him tighter.

''thank you, Kurt.'' she said, appreciative

''youre welcome, baby.'' he said, pulling back from the hug and rubbing her abdomen. he smiled.

''so what can we name her when she is born?'' he asked. she shook her head.

''what if it's a boy?'' she asked, raising both her eyebrows. he considered this.

''what if its both?'' he teased, smirking. her eyes went extremely wide in horror.

''dont say that Kurt!'' she said, scared. he smirked. this reminded him of a memory.

flashback

_''okay, guys, time for sleep.'' one of Rachel's dads said from her doorway._

_''okay!'' they both said, getting comfortable in Rachel's large bed. her dads clicked off the light switch and closed the door. _

_Kurt smirked inwardly at his foolproof plan. _

_''hey Rachel? have you seen scream?'' he asked, looking at her through the darkness. _

_''yes.'' she said casually, ''why?'' _

_''i dont know, i just was wondering.'' he said innocently. _

_a few moments later, they heard some rustling in the bushes and trees outside. even through the darkness, Kurt could see Rachel's eyes go wide in horror. _

_''whats that Rachel?'' he said, teasing her. _

_''kurt'' she warned him. _

_he smiled. _

''_well i was going to protect you but fine.'' he said. _

_''dont say that, kurt!'' she said, finally scared._

end of flashback

he realized that she was waving a hand in front of his face, ''earth to kurt, hello!'' she said, smiling at him.

''what was that about?'' she said, he shook his head.

''nothing but good memories.'' he said, taking her hand.

* * *

**okay guys, tell me if Kurt and Rachel should have a boy, girl or twins! i can't decide!**


	4. mood swings

**sorry it took so long. I've had a bunch of social issues and I've been upset enough to not wanna write. but I'm back. **

**this chapter is going to have a lot of hummelberry fluff. so, enjoy!**

* * *

''okay, anyway. we gotta figure out names for our future children.'' Rachel said, as she dragged Kurt into the living room of their apartment.

Kurt laughed. they sat down and Rachel went to her bedroom to get her old high school notebook and sat back down.

he raised an eyebrow. ''please, please. don't tell me that we're naming our daughter after an algebra assignment.'' he said, begging.

she just hit him on the arm gently. ''no, Kurt. when I was in my sophomore year, I started getting all of these baby names that I would love to call our children. of course, by the time, I thought I would be with Finn back then, not my gay best friend. but you're better. so, if you like the names too of course we can pick them.'' she finished with another smile at him. he smiled too and gestured for her to start.

she looked in the page where she wrote the names down 4 years ago.

she found one, ''Stella.'' she said, looking at Kurt for approval. he looked a little skeptical.

she nodded her understanding and chose the next one. ''Alison.'' once again, he looked skeptical. she read one again.

''Michelle.'' she said with a smile. he smiled too, imagining his daughter, but in his vision, she didn't look like a Michelle, but she did look like a name that begins with an 'm'.

his eyes widened

''Rachel.'' he said, in barely contained excitement.

''Just a minute, Kurt,'' she said, about to say another name.

''If you love me, you'll listen..'' he warned. she sighed and turned her head to look at him, giving him her full attention.

''what about Marley? Marley Rose.'' he said with smile.

Once she heard her future daughter's name, she loved it. she can picture it now, a little girl with her father's eyes and skin playing with her toys.

Rachel smiled hugely. ''i love it.'' she tackled Kurt to the floor and kissed him hard.

''We're going to have a baby! can you believe it, Kurt?! it's like just yesterday that we were in high school, and we were enemies.'' she said, smiling at him

''can we have this conversation with you not laying on me?'' he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

''oh, sorry.'' she said, getting up and pulling Kurt up with her.

''you know, you should have tried out for the football team,'' he said, smiling. she rolled her eyes.

''now, for a boy?'' she asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Rachel smiled. ''what about Rory Elijah?''

he smiled, ''i love it so much,''

''lets go to bed, okay? sleep on it.'' she suggests.

* * *

8 MONTHS LATER, MARCH 15.

rachel has a baby bump and is having hormones like crazy.

''kurt, can you please get this thing out of my stomach!'' she yelled, irritated. she was in bed and her and her hair was in a messy bun, sweats and an oversized T-Shirt. kurt went over to her, and lied down beside her.

''baby, i can't. i would, but it's both illegal and unhealthy for the baby and for you.'' he bopped her nose with a smile.

he knew his smile has yet to be immune to her, she smiled too. she sighed.

''i hate you, for doing this to me.'' she said, tired. he rolled his eyes, playfully.

''your doctor appointment in in an half an hour. don't you want to know what the sex of the baby is?'' he asked, pouting.

she sighed again, ''yes.'' he smiled.

''good. now we got to get dressed so we can go.''

* * *

''okay, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, these is your baby's.'' the doctor said, showing the screen.

''um, why does she have two pairs of everything?'' asked Rachel, scared.

''um, rach, i think that's twins.'' Kurt said, suddenly nervous.

her eyes widened. ''what, um, t-t-t..'' she stuttered, at a lost for words.

he smiled politely at the doctor. ''can you please excuse us for a moment? she is just a little in shock.'' the doctor left.

she had her mouth covered and is wide-eyed like Ms. Pillsbury. it scared him a little

''rachel, baby, are you okay?'' he asked, sitting down beside her. she removed her hand and cleared her throat. she nodded yes.

he held her hand. ''look, it's okay. it's okay. we just got one more kid to love with all of our hearts. it's okay. they are gonna be just like us. you know, the girl might be like you, courageous, a lovely voice, beautiful brunette hair, and, of course, short. and the boy might be like me, brown mousy hair, sarcastic at times, very specific at people not touching his hair. but, you know what they are gonna have in common?''

she shook her head.

''they are gonna be diva's and they are gonna have the friendliest hearts known to man.'' he smiled at her and the screen.

''and they are also gonna have lungs on them, you know that, right?'' she added, smiling too.

''yep. these are gonna be the next most lovely 6 years of our lives.'' he said, sarcastically.


	5. Oh darling, don't you ever grow up

**here is chapter 5. I'm skipping the whole labor thing, so Rachel and Kurt have a beautiful baby girl and boy. Enjoy!**

* * *

He couldn't believe it. Kurt was finally holding his baby girl for the first time. they decided to name her Marley, after Bob Marley because they both loved him. The baby boy they had named Rory, after Rachel's uncle. They were his children. Rachel was sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed, and Rory was sleeping in his own little crib in the hospital room. It was just him and his baby girl.

''Hey, Baby girl.'' He greeted, Smiling brightly as he saw she had his eyes. She fluttered them open, looking curiously at her father, smiling a little back.

''I'm gonna have to protect you from boys as you get older, Aren't I?'' He asked her, walking to a rocking chair. She yawned in response.

''I'm gonna try my best at being the best father a girl can have, Okay? But, let me just state this now, no dating until 18 years old.'' He looked at the door, and saw Rachel's fathers coming in, along with his father.

''Shh.'' He said to them, pointing to Rachel.

''Who's this little darling here?'' Leroy whispered, smiling adoringly at Marley.

''Marley Rose Hummel-Berry.'' He introduced his daughter to her grandfathers.

''Love that name. Can I hold her?'' Hiram asked, smiling. Kurt nodded, Getting up gently and putting Marley into his safe arms. As soon as He did that, She cooed.

''I think your granddaughter likes you.'' Rachel said, wide-awake.

''Hey honey.'' Kurt said, walking to her and kissing her.

''Hey,'' She replied.

''So, What did you name your son?'' Leroy asked again, walking over to the sleeping boy. He looked exactly like Kurt, but he had his mothers brown eyes instead.

''Rory Elijah.'' Rachel said to her father, smiling.

''After my brother?'' Hiram asked, smiling at his daughter. She nodded.

''Gosh, Kurt, He looks exactly like you,'' Burt said, speaking up for the first time. He was kind of shocked that he's already a grandfather. He was smiling adoringly at his grandson though, as well as his granddaughter.

''I know.'' The countertenor responded, walking over to his father. By now, Rory fluttered open his eyes, marveling at his father and grandfather.

''Hey, Baby boy,'' Kurt whispered, picking Rory up and setting him in Burt's arms.

''Meet your Grandpa.'' He whispered, letting them have a moment as grandfather and grandson. Marley started fussing, so, Kurt picked her up from Leroy, picked up a bottle full of formula, and started feeding it to her. Rachel smiled at him, scooting over a little so that he can sit next to her.

''Lift the bottle a little,'' She instructed Kurt, lifting it for him gently. After Marley pushed away the bottle, She reached her hand for for Kurt's, cooing.

''Aw, She's thanking you, daddy,'' Rachel said, giggling a little at her two favorite people in the world.

Kurt let Marley wrap her little hand around his finger, Smiling adoringly at her. She took after her mother in looks; she was beautiful. Burt came over to Rachel and gave her Rory, handing a bottle for him as well.

''We'll let you all have a little family time. I'm proud of you, Kurt. Bye.'' He said, leaving. He was shortly followed by Hiram and Leroy. The soul-mates smiled at each other, holding each others hands. They just sat there, Feeding their little bundles of joy.

''They look like you, Kurt,'' Rachel said, after an hour of silence, smiling.

''No, this little girl here looks like you the most. Sure she has blue eyes like me, but, she also has Brown hair like you, your smile, and, so far, you're personality.''

She laughed, ''How is that?'' She asked, looking at him.

''Well, she's the first one to make a sound, which means she's gonna be the first one to talk.'' She hit him playfully on the shoulder, smiling.

''Rory is the carbon copy of you. Well, except for the fact he has my eyes.'' She said, smiling down at Rory. He opened his eyes as if hearing them talk about him. He reached for Marley, squirming towards her.

''Aw, he missed her.'' Rachel cooed, smiling at how Rory is reaching for Marley.

''You wanna trade baby's?'' Kurt asked, smiling. Rachel smiled and nodded, picking Rory up and letting Kurt have him. Once Kurt had Rory in his arms, She gently picked Marley up in her arms, smiling as she heard Marley coo.

''She's so beautiful.'' Rachel said, kissing Marley on the cheek. She had an idea for a song to sing for her, so she started singing it softly.

''Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that..'' Kurt smiled and joined in, singing to Rory and Marley too.

''... Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up..'' Marley smiled at Her parents, amused.

''Kurt, she thinks we're doing something silly.'' Rachel said, giggling at her daughter.

''Of course she does, She doesn't know what singing is yet.'' He replied, grabbing Marley's hand gently. ''My little girl, Aren't you?'' she made a baby sound, smiling.

''She's got your smile.'' The countertenor said.

''We're gonna be good parents, are we?'' Rachel asked him, unsure. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

''We are. Trust me.''


End file.
